


For you, Killua - My love, my desire, my life.

by Loopy123



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bromance, Emotional, Fluff, Gon's poem to Killua after their separation, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, departure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopy123/pseuds/Loopy123
Summary: After Gon and Killua's separation at the World Tree, Gon writes a poem to express his affections for Killua. After writing this, he doesn't even realize the paper that he was writing on is already wet because of his own tears.





	For you, Killua - My love, my desire, my life.

_When I look up at the night sky,_

_I realize you are no longer by my side._

_Your voice ringing like a chime,_

_Just by hearing it, I can die._

 

_Oh! How painful and cruel separation can be!_

_Without you, I can never be free,_

_Without you, I am incomplete._

_All of the blood and tears you shed for me,_

_They’re hideous to others, but to me, they’re sweet._

 

_Something’s missing, next to me,_

_Someone should be here, or used to be._

_The pain of departure can be the most painful thing,_

_It pierces my heart, mercilessly._

 

_We now have our own goals to aim,_

_If someone hurts you, I’ll take full blame._

_Don’t get too obsessed, enjoy happiness along the way,_

_My friend forever, “Killua” is his name._

_Please take care, and I wish you find joy._

_No matter where you go, remember, “Nothing gold can stay"._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is a part of my Gon and Killua fanfiction. You can get to the whole fanfic by clicking on my name and go to "my works"
> 
> Leave A Kudos if you liked it! It makes my heart warm and fuzzy. uwu  
> Thanks for reading! Bye!


End file.
